Dans la Plaine
by Lyra Squirrel
Summary: Pour la Lumière...


Dans la plaine.

De vastes champs de céréales s'étalaient à perte de vue. Les blés étaient omniprésents jusqu'à l'horizon, formant une blonde chevelure qui coiffait la terre. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un nuage dans le ciel, et il régnait dans ce paysage une douce quiétude. Partout la vie chuchotait, dans le bruissement d'ailes des insectes et dans les ondulations des blés au gré de la brise. Le soleil matinal, boule de lumière éblouissante, dardait ses rayons dans toutes les directions. Il faisait chaud, mais l'air n'était pas étouffant.

Soudain un subtil changement dans l'atmosphère alentour annonça les prémisses d'un événement d'importance. Le sixième sens en alerte, la faune fut prise d'une agitation qui tranchait avec le calme précédent. Un grondement sourd faisait trembler la terre, faiblement d'abord, puis enflant peu à peu. Une brume beige était visible à l'Est : c'étaient les nuages de poussière soulevés par une armée en marche. Dans les cieux au-dessus de l'horizon on pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes gracieuses, mais redoutables. Le scintillement des rayons du soleil sur les pièces de leurs armures, et le jeu du vent dans les plumes de leurs ailes déployées permettaient de les identifier comme des Anges parés au combat. Leur frêle apparence féminine dissimulait à un adversaire non averti les combattantes parmi les plus dangereuses du côté de la Lumière...

Dans le ciel autour d'elles, diverses entités volantes virevoltaient sans formation aérienne reconnaissable. Des Avemains, ces puissants volatiles à taille humaine et aux griffes aiguisées, semblaient cependant gérer les déplacements des créatures plus petites tels les faucons au plumage mordoré, tandis que de majestueux griffons survolaient l'infanterie à basse altitude. Quant aux rebelles Chasseciel, ces félins fiers se maintenaient grâce à leurs montures volantes dans les plus hautes sphères de l'atmosphère afin de surveiller les alentours de leur regard acéré, tout en servant de guides à l'armée toute entière. Équipés d'arcs ou de lances, ils exerçaient leur vigilance en scrutant les nuées tout en veillant attentivement sur les fantassins qui leur avaient accordé leur confiance. Quelques élémentaux ou autres éthérés grossissaient encore l'effectif aérien de cette armée, apparaissant ça et là au gré de la luminosité ambiante et de leur volonté de passer ou non inaperçus. Un observateur impartial eut constaté que si ce n'était pas la discipline qui régnait en maître, c'était plutôt une forme de respect profond et de volonté commune farouche de servir une même cause, de défendre les mêmes idéaux.

Piétinant les blés à peine germés avançait l'infanterie, précédée de peu par quelques dizaines de guerriers à cheval. Marchant dans les ombres mouvantes des créatures qui les survolaient, les soldats sentaient non sans raison la bienveillance d'Akroma et de Serra les entourer. Des cavaliers riches de nombreuses années d'expérience au combat côtoyaient pêle-mêle de jeunes et fringants chevaliers, et d'obscurs soldats bénalians sur des montures sauvages à peine dressées, ruant au moindre cri d'appel à l'ordre. De fières guerrières aux yeux sombres chevauchaient avec dextérité de grands et beaux étalons, et elles dégageaient une aura telle qu'elles semblaient habitées par une force sacrée les rendant encore plus redoutables. Enfin, des paladins _en_-Vec entourés de mystères et de magie complétaient la troupe montée des défenseurs de la Lumière. En heurtant le sol selon une cadence qui leur était propre, les fers aux sabots des chevaux donnaient à cette croisade une solennité qu'aucun tambour de guerre ne pouvait égaler. Seuls les puissants battements d'ailes des Anges accompagnaient le pas des chevaux en émettant de légers bruissements de plumes dans le vent frais du matin. Personne ne parlait, mais l'intensité des quelques regards échangés en disait long sur la loyauté et le respect mutuel acquis lors des précédentes batailles, de même que sur l'âpreté des conflits à venir.

Le reste de l'armée, à pieds, était d'une composition très diverse. Les moines-guerriers, guidés par leur foi, possédaient de précieux pouvoirs de guérison, tandis que des Élus aux croyances variées, amenant leurs qualités curatives, avaient eux aussi rallié le panache de la Lumière. Quelques archers patrouillaient de façon indépendante aux abords du gros des troupes, assurant une défense efficace en cas de guet-apens ou de tentative d'infiltration des rangs. Des Scramasaxes, ces chats rebelles au tempérament bien trempé, étaient éparpillés en plusieurs bandes dont un tel rassemblement au même endroit restait exceptionnel. Plusieurs guerriers fantômes étaient stratégiquement répartis au sein de l'ensemble de l'armée afin de prêter leur puissance surnaturelle aux unités qui en auraient besoin, que ce soit pour accroître leur force ou simplement se défendre. En dehors de tous ces êtres hors du commun, l'infanterie était principalement constituée de simples humains, des hommes qui parfois n'étaient armés que de leurs seuls idéaux, et qui étaient prêts à mourir pour eux. Ici un paysan avait vu sa famille massacrée et ses champs brûlés sous ses yeux par une armée de morts, et n'était pourvu que d'une fourche à son arrivée dans les rangs de la Lumière. Là un jeune homme issu d'une famille d'esclaves d'un prince au coeur ténébreux se battait pour couvrir de gloire ses ancêtres et rétablir l'honneur de ses proches. Un autre possédait un courage et un sens du devoir tels qu'il mettait sans cesse sa vie en jeu pour protéger ses pairs, pourtant soldats tout comme lui, à l'image des gardes d'honneur des forteresses du temps jadis...

Et au beau milieu de ces braves fantassins, sans distinction aucune, marchait Cho-Manno. Cho-Manno, le légendaire chef des rebelles, le noble et respectable flambeau de Lumière. Usant avec sagesse de ses pouvoirs incommensurables, bénéficiant d'une capacité sacrée de régénération, il était l'épée divine et le bouclier bienveillant de toute l'armée. Toutes ces troupes formaient, en cette belle matinée d'été, les garants indomptables de la Lumière... marchant vers la nuit. Et si, par hasard, tous les soldats en venaient à être vaincus par l'obscurité, tous étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour défaire l'ennemi. Quitte à subir l'ultime jugement qui bannirait à jamais les ténèbres, en même temps qu'il annihilerait toute forme de vie viciée. La terrible Colère de Dieu.


End file.
